


The Unknown Backstory

by therainbowgay18



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I deleted the original document, I got busy with school and it fell to the back burner, I only have like half the first chapter written, I still cringe about those days okay??, I wrote this a long time ago, It's a bad habit, Shapeshifting, Teen Romance, The vast majority are side characters, There's a lot of characters - Freeform, Wolves, and then started it over again, def violence, enjoy this mess of cringe, romance maybe??, vampire-human hybrid, yes I was/still am a twihard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowgay18/pseuds/therainbowgay18
Summary: So I started this after the last Twlight book/movie (Breaking Dawn) was out, and it's been through hell. I started it, then it fell to the wayside, then I lost the spark for it, I deleted it, and didn't think about it for a few years. And then I picked it up two years ago, where school once again caused it to fall to the wayside again. And there it sat, until now.I don't remember where I was going with this story at all, so hell, going fudge it as I go and hope for the best.





	1. Character Bios

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick introduction to the main cast of characters (or the ones who will be important for the time being)
> 
> Listen to Both Sides Of The Story; that's the song that inspired this. It's by We Are The In Crowd.

**Beatrice Isabella Black** : _Renesmee and Jacob's oldest daughter; she takes after her mother, part human-part vampire, except she has  
_ _her father's eyes. Bea has her mother's bronze colored hair, high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, straight nose, strong  
_ _jawline, full lips, and her father's dark brown eyes. Her skin tone resembles that of her mother's, pale but with her beating  
_ _heart allows her to look human. She doesn't sparkle at all, a trait she also got from her father. Bea's ability is a bit complicated. She can step  
_ _into the minds of others, but only if she touches their bare skin first. She has yet to gain control of whose mind she steps into,  
_ _and sometimes steps into someone's mind at the worst times, which grosses her out or scars her._

* * *

**Jamie Charlie Black** : _Renesmee and Jacob's youngest son; he takes after his father, a werewolf, except with his mother's eyes. Jamie_  
_has black hair, russet skin, a sort of round chin, his father's height and his mother's chocolate brown eyes. Jamie is fourteen,_  
_and not ready to shift yet. But his shift could happen at any time. Jamie and Bea are usually at each other's throats, but whether_  
_that's from their differing species or their age gap, since Bea is seventeen and three years older than him, is yet to be known._

* * *

**Renesmee Carlie Black:** _Bella and Edward Cullen's only daughter; nicknamed Nessie_

* * *

**Jacob Black** : _Billy and Sarah Black's oldest son; Sarah died in tragic car crash when Jacob was nine; he has two older sisters,_  
_Rachel and Rebecca Black_

* * *

**Jesse Harold Clearwater** : _oldest and only son of Seth Clearwater and an unknown Quileute female; Jesse is a mirror image of Seth,_  
_except with his mother's blue eyes, which is a rarity among the Quileute tribe. Jesse only knows Bea b/c of Jamie and Jacob, since_  
_they see each other regularly, despite Jacob being married and mated to a vampire human hybrid. He and Bea surprisingly get along_  
_well, even though she can't touch him often because of her ability to step into other's mind._


	2. Prologue: Blood And Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prologue
> 
> Triggers for blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A MENTION OF BLOOD. JUST A HEADS UP BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO PROCEED

_I yanked the chains, trying in vain to break them. Instead, the metal grew bright red, and shrank another inch. I screamed in ancient tongue, pain searing through my wrists and ankles as the metal burned me._

_Blood dripped down my wrists and ankles, and I sobbed, feeling hopeless. I wasn’t going to make it out of here alive, not like this._

_“I warned you, didn’t I? You would not be able to break the metal, or risk injury to yourself, **halfie**.”_

_I snarled at the person, exposing my fangs to them. They tsked, and snapped their fingers. The metal around my wrists and ankles turned bright red, and shrank again._

_I screamed, writhing in pain, and hit the floor cursing in the ancient tongue of my people. Tears dripped down my cheeks as my skin burned._

_I really am going to die here._


	3. The Beginning of It All (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is first half of the first chapter
> 
> I gotta finish it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part 1, so hold your horses

“Bea?”

I looked up from my book, and then slammed it shut. Hanna stood over me, her eyes bright in the afternoon sun. I squinted and turned away, grabbing my bag off the ground.

“You look tired. Is something bothering you?”

_Other than the fact that I never sleep, nothing._

“Nothing’s bothering me, Hanna. You’d be the first to hear if something was.”

_Not like I can tell you anyway._

When someone lives in Forks, Washington, your business is everybody’s business. I can’t believe I manage to keep my business a secret from people like Hanna’s mom, currently unemployed and on child support from Hanna’s dad, plus a town gossip.

“Bea!”

I turned and winced. Ali was calling me from across the Forks High parking lot, wearing her shit eating grin. I groaned, wishing that I could take off before she reached me.

“Bea, your phone is ringing.”

Oh, praise whatever. I pulled it out and slid answer, turning away from Ali. I pressed my phone against my ear, digging into my purse for my keys.

“Hello?”

“Beatrice, thank goodness I caught you. You need to come home now.”

_Ah, shit. Did Jamie do something?_

“Alright, I’ll be on my way in a moment. On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is it?”

“A fifteen.”

Well, fuck, I really should get going then.

“I’ll be there quickly. I might break a few laws in the process.”

“Beatrice, your great, great grandfather is a police officer! Don’t go breaking- “

I hung up and turned to Hanna, who’d waited patiently for me to get off the phone. Her lips were pursed, and I knew she was thinking the same thing she always did when I had to run off.

“I’m sorry, Hanna. There’s a level fifteen emergency going on at home, and even for my mother, that’s a bad rating.”

“Go. We’ll go this weekend and get our nails done. Promise?”

“Promise.”

She smiled, and felt the burning edge of guilt stab me. I hated ruining our plans because I have to run home to my mom. It’s not like I have a choice. If I don’t head home, my dad will come and find me.

I’d rather avoid it.

I unlocked my grandmother’s old Ford truck, and climbed in, slamming the door behind me. Mom found it in the garage a few years ago, and dad decided to fix it up.

I find it funny sometimes how my dad knew his wife’s mother long before she was born. It’s a long story, but I’ll give you the short version.

Forks, Washington is not your normal small town. Which is an understatement of the century, but it’s true. Our whole family isn’t normal, to say the least.

Mom is a vampire human hybrid, and dad is a shape shifter, able to shift into a wolf. My brother Jamie is like my dad, too, but is not able to shift yet. And me?

Why, I’m like my mother, too.

It may be hard to believe, but it’s true. Few know of the town’s secrets, like my great, great grandfather Charlie. The story goes that my grandmother met my grandfather, though it’s hard to call them that since they don’t age, when she moved to Forks during her Junior year of high school.

Her name is Bella, and Edward tried to keep her at a distance, but failed utterly. And then, a year later, he left to keep her safe again. His family finally moved back to town, and they finished school together. They married, and became pregnant with my mother, Renesmee.

From there, things became a bit crazy, as Edward was fighting tooth and nail to get Bella to abort the baby, for fear of it killing her. It took him hearing his child’s thoughts and coming to an understanding that his daughter knew that she was hurting her mother to get him to accept that she was here to stay.

And my dad broke away from Sam Uley’s pack after learning that the pack was considering to kill Bella in order to kill her baby. He wasn’t standing for it, and finally accepted his responsibilities as an Alpha. Seth and Leah Clearwater joined him, and sometime later, others did, too, Embry and Quil being an example.

Bella just had an x-ray done by Carlisle and was downstairs talking to my dad and Edward. When Rosalie, my great aunt, went to hand her the cup of blood, it dropped, and Bella tried to grab it.

And, just like that, shit went sideways. Her back snapped, and when they brought her upstairs and got ahold of Carlisle, they discovered that the placenta possibly detached from the uterine wall.

They fought tooth and nail to get my mom out, and then fought like hell to keep Bella alive long enough for the venom to spread. It sorts of failed, sort of worked. Bella died, so to speak. My dad left in anger, and went downstairs to kill Renesmee, but instead imprinted on her.

Bella lived, mainly because of Edward still performing CPR, which forced her heart to beat and spread the venom, changing her. And, so to speak, Bella changed and Jacob imprinted on my mother.

And so, as it goes, now our lives have led to me and my brother.

I turned on my car, cranked the lever into reverse and backed out, turning right to head for the exit. I pushed the lever into drive, and drove off, pressing my foot to the pedal, heading for First beach, where our house was.

Grandfather wasn’t particularly happy to have vampires on the Quileutes’ land, but dad and Jamie had to be near the pack, so he allowed it.

I hit the power button on the radio, and cranked the volume up as _Both Sides of the Story_ played.

Some days I badly wished I could leave Forks, but leaving would be hard, since my friends and family are here. I would only leave if our secret was at risk of exposure.

You’d be surprised how perceptive people are.

I pressed my foot to the pedal and picked up speed down the road. I wasn’t afraid. Since I’m part vampire, I’m not worried about injuring myself when I act reckless.

Plus, I like to worry Mom stupid.

I turned through several side roads and entered La Push. I peeked out the window, and a few shape shifters stood in the shadows of the trees at the edge of the property. I nodded, and they howled, alerting the pack of my arrival.

I headed down the street, and pulled into the garage beside a three story house, painted white with light blue trims. Mom’s obsession with bright colors intrigues me. As a half vampire, I was attracted to the colors of the dark. Mom, on the other hand, was attracted to the colors of the light.

I put the truck into park and turned it off, yanking my key free. I climbed out and slammed the door. The door inside the garage opened, and my youngest brother stood there, with mom by his shoulder.

He was beaten black and blue, with a bloody lip to match.

My anger flared and I ran up the steps, grabbing Jamie by his shoulders. I was furious, so fucking furious I could kill the little snot who fucking hurt my brother.

“Who did this, Jamie? Tell me so I can kill the fucking snot who did!”

“Beatrice Isabella Black, you will not threaten the life of someone who is not here to defend themselves!”

I winced and released him, squatting on the steps, taking a deep breath. Jamie sniffled, and then winced. My anger flared again, less than before, but I kept my cool.

“Tell your sister what you did, Jamie.”

“I, um, got into a fight with one of the Quileute boys at First Beach.”

“And for what reason?”

“I fought him because he said you and mom were blood sucking monsters.”

I sighed. This did not surprise me at all. We’d both been suffering prejudice since mom and dad moved in, and before they married, too.

“Oh, Jamie, my dear brother. I know hearing others on the reserve say that must hurt, but you’ve got to not let it get to you. Or tell dad. He’ll deal with it. Or, if it’s one of the boys in Sam’s pack, speak with him.”

He sniffed, and I could see the tears forming in his chocolate brown eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, and pressed his head against my chest, my chin on his head. His hands gripped my shirt as soft sobs racked him.

“I know you want to protect us, but you haven’t shifted yet, and thus are not strong enough to. But you will be, hopefully soon, and then you’ll be able not to protect just us, but also protect our lands and the pack, too. Just hang tight, okay?”

Jamie nodded, and I closed my eyes, trying to will the tears away. My brother and I don’t get along or agree, but we’ll bleed for each other nevertheless.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Your lips have to hurt something awful.”

He nodded and smiled, then the two of us enter the house, dodging around our mother. I smiled and leaned down to my brother’s ear.

“By the way, did you kick the other boy’s ass?”

“Sure did. He looks worse than me. I think I knocked his front teeth out.”

“Awesome!”

We highfived and entered the kitchen, grinning. Dad was at the table, reading some news letter from La Push. I ducked down and pressed my lips against his cheek.

“Hey, daddy.”

I was a daddy’s girl through and through. He knew it, too, and loved to play on it with me.

“Hey, Bea pea.”

Ah, the nickname I received when I was three. Nothing like my mom’s nickname, also coined by my dad. Hers is Nessie, like the Loch Ness Monster.

I just smiled and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet above the sink, placing it on the counter. Jamie hopped on the barstool and turned to me. I took out some bandages, antibiotic, and a cotton ball.

“This will sting.”

My brother knew that, of course. Until he shifted, he wouldn’t be able to have the healing abilities our father has. Dad has never kept anything from my brother about his shape shifter heritage. He’s known everything dad and the older Quileutes know since he was six years old, an age in which he understands everything.

I was twelve when he was born. My aging had slowed down around six years old, which is when I met Jesse. He’s a shape shifter, like dad and Jamie. We’ve been friends for a long time, and nothing stood between us.

He had my back, and I had his. That’s how it’s always been.

I dabbed Jamie’s lip, and he winced. I couldn’t wait until he shifted, and could heal himself. No real need for a first aid kit, and if he gets seriously injured, then Carlisle could handle it.

“Bea, darling, come take the phone from me! It’s for you.”

Who’d be calling me at this time of day?

Mom and I traded, and I walked up to my room, shutting the door behind me. I needed my privacy sometimes, you know?

“What is it?”

“Is that any way to say hello to me, Beabug?”

I stilled, my heart jumping into my throat.

“Jesse?”

“The one and only.”

“Well, damn, it’s been awhile since we’ve spoken. What’s going on?”

“Well, does the fact that I’m outside your house say anything?”

I ran over to my window, and yanked the curtains away, looking out. He waved, leaning against his Harley Davidson, and grinned.

I hung up and flung open my window, hurtling down the roof. I jumped off and tackled him. Jesse stumbled, but maintained his balance, chuckling his deep, throaty laugh.

“What are you doing here? You guys are in Las Vegas now!”

“Well, about that…”

I stepped back, my hands on my waist. Jesse looked away, rubbing the back of his head. I knew something had happened in Vegas based on Jesse’s behavior.

“Jesse, don’t make me step into your mind.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would. But if you tell me what happened, I’ll back off.”

Jesse sighed, and shook his head. I chuckled, and crossed my arms, smirking at him. Ah, I missed threatening Jesse with my power.

“I’m waiting.”

“Well, people started reporting wolf sightings, and mom found out that Daniel was out running late at night. He didn’t inform any of us that he’d shifted. She was really mad.”

Daniel is Jesse’s cousin from Vegas. Jesse and his family moved out there after a hunting accident that cost his parents their lives when we were ten. I hadn’t seen Jesse or any of them in six years.

“So, Daniel shifted and people were noticing?”

“Basically. And now we’re moving back here to La Push, since Danny needs the tribe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I got at the moment, but I'll get the other half of the chapter finished soon??


	4. The Beginning of It All (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C H E C K 
> 
> B E G I N N I N G
> 
> N O T E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |OFFICIAL UPDATE SCHEDULE STARTING IN TWO WEEKS|
> 
> |ALL STORIES WILL BE UPDATED BIWEEKLY|
> 
> The Unknown Backstory: Thursday
> 
> Limbo: Sunday
> 
> Connected: Tuesday

The pack is important, and any wolf knows that. Danny was unlucky that he was alone, had no idea what was happening. Most wolves don’t learn the truth until they shift.

My brother is lucky that he was raised learning everything he needed to know to make his first shift run smoothly.

“Hey.”

Jesse nudged my shoulder, getting my attention.

“I think they missed you. Wanna come see them?”

I ran around to the front door, opening it to my mother. She held out my phone and purse, almost like she knew where I was going. I accepted them, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Don’t be too late, dear. I packed some blood for you.”

I thanked her, and went back to Jesse, who offered me a helmet. I pulled my purse over my shoulder and put the helmet on, swinging over the back of the bike.

The coastline was beautiful this time of year. Hanna always said I was so lucky to live near La Push. I’d laugh and say she doesn’t know the half of it.

I leaned back slightly, my hands resting on the back of the seat. Being immortal had one good thing about it: it took a lot to kill me.

Jesse turned the corner and pulled to a stop in front of a small, ocean blue house. I climbed off the bike, hanging the helmet on the handle.

I started toward the house, excited to see Jesse’s mom again. I missed her a lot. She was like a second mother to me, almost.

“Is Seth around? Did he come back with you all?”

“Dad’s back in Vegas closing up on the house and getting his job transfer done. He’ll come here when that’s all done.”

“I can’t wait to—”

Something slammed in me, knocking me to the ground. A mahogany colored wolf towered over me, snarling. I growled back, barring my fangs.

I hooked my legs under the wolf, pressing my feet against the animal’s chest and throwing them back. The wolf scrambled to land decently, as I hopped up, crouching.

“Danny! Leave Bea alone!”

The tone immediately made Danny back off, going down as he submitted. From my understanding of wolf rankings, Danny was either a Beta or an Omega.

And that would make…

I rounded on Jesse, throwing my hands in the air.

“You’re an _Alpha_ and you didn’t fucking tell me? What the hell, Jesse?”

I punched him in the arm, catching him off guard. He staggered back from the force of the blow, rubbing his arm and wincing. He’d be extremely lucky if it only bruised.

“I just found out two weeks before Danny’s shifting was discovered. I’ve been busy helping with the move, and getting us out here, it fell to the back burner.”

The front door opened, and a blonde woman with blue eyes stepped out, looking out into the yard to figure out what the commotion was. She smiled when she spotted me.

“Bea, dear, oh it’s been too long! Come here, love, and give me a hug.”

I bounded up the porch, flinging my arms around her. We squeezed each other equally, and I was ecstatic. I missed them all. I missed Jesse. I missed his mom. I missed Seth.

It felt good to have my home away from home back.

As I pulled back, a guy around 5’9 joined us on the porch, rubbing the back of his neck, shaggy black hair. I noticed he had heterochromia.

One eye was a vibrate blue, like Jesse’s, and the other was green.

“Danny, I take it?”

He nodded, still looking away sheepishly. I offered my hand, a small smile quirking at the corner of my lips. From what Jesse told me, he has not had it easy.

Sometimes people need a friend.

“I’m Bea, one of Jesse’s childhood friends. It’s nice to meet you. I hope you like Forks. My dad is one of the pack leaders.”

Danny looked from my hand to me, before taking it in his own and quickly shaking it. Jesse’s mom offered a small smile over her nephew’s shoulder.

_It’s a start_.

Standing on that porch, in the sun, meeting Jesse’s cousin, I had no idea the events that would transpire, or how they would change the course of our lives.

* * *

_The door slammed shut on her screams, and I continued down the hall. The Volturi would be most pleased when they arrived._

_Capturing the half vampire, half werewolf hybrid had not been easy, but had been worth it. She didn’t go down without a fight._

_This forbidden child is a cross of two hunters, and the greatest weapon the Volturi will ever have. The vampire world will quake at the sight, and they will rise to unbelievable power._

**Author's Note:**

> They're a mess and so am I


End file.
